Conventionally, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses an art relating to an internal combustion engine including a twin entry type turbocharger. A twin entry type turbocharger includes two introduction ports for exhaust gas in the turbine, and an exhaust passage is configured so that exhaust gas of a first cylinder group out of a plurality of cylinders is caused to flow into one of the introduction ports of the turbine, and exhaust gas of a second cylinder group is caused to flow into the other introduction port of the turbine.
Further, the system of Patent Literature 1 described above includes two different cooling systems for cooling the exhaust gas that flows in exhaust ports. More specifically, the exhaust gas that flows in an exhaust port of the first cylinder group is cooled by a cooling system with a low water temperature, and the exhaust gas that flows in an exhaust port of the second cylinder group is cooled by a cooling system with a high water temperature.
Following is a list of patent literatures which the applicant has noticed as background of the present disclosure.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2012-132337 A
Patent Literature 2: JP 2005-163626 A
Patent Literature 3: JP 2009-243277 A